rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
Martini's Drag Race All Stars: Season 3
The third season of Martini's Drag Race All Stars 'was announced on TBA, 2019. With 10 contestants selected to compete for the title of "''America's Next Martini's Drag Superstar". The winner of the third season of All Stars will win a cash prize of $100,000 & a spot in the drag race hall of a fame. Contestants Contestants Progress Top 2 Lipstick Choices Queen's Winning Earnings '''Episodes Episode 1: All Stars Super Talent Show! * Mini Challenge: Reading Is Fundamental * Mini Challenge Winner: Vanda Tolli * Main Challenge: Do an outstanding performance in the All Stars Talent Show. * Top 2: Armani Nicole vs Kandy Creme * Lipsync Song: California Gurls - Katy Perry * Lipsync Winner: Kandy Creme * Bottom 2: Miss Mocha & Vanda Tolli * Eliminated: [[Miss Mocha|'Miss Mocha']] Entrance Order All Star Talent Show Episode 2: Robbed Queens: The Musical * Main Challenge: Star in a musical inspired by Robbed Queens on RPDR. * Runway Theme: Hats Galore * Top 2: Gracie K vs Roselyna Bow * Lipsync Song: Rude Boy - Rihanna * Lipsync Winner: Gracie K * Bottom 2: Melatonin Fame & Vanda Tolli * Eliminated: Vanda Tolli Episode 3: All-Star Snatch Game * Main Challenge: Impersonate celebrities while answering questions in the Snatch Game. * Runway Theme: Circus Realness * Top 2: Gracie K vs Luz Glitter * Lipsync Song: Break Free - Ariana Grande * Lipsync Winner: Luz Glitter * Bottom 2: Kandy Creme & Phaadra Finesse * Eliminated: Phaedra Finesse Episode 4: Click That Toy * Main Challenge: Create and star in commercials for new future toy market apps. * Runway Theme: Futurekini * Top 2: Gracie K vs Melatonin Fam * Lipsync Song: Let's Go To The Mall - Robin Sparkles * Lipsync Winner: Melatonin Fame * Bottom 2: Nicole Toddley & Roselyna Bow * Eliminated: Nicole Toddley Episode 5: The Amanda Fame Funeral Roast * Main Challenge: Perform a comedy roast of the past all stars season winner Amanda Fame. * Runway Theme: Angelic White * Top 2: Gracie K vs Melatonin Fame * Lipsync Song: Ciao Adios - Anne-Marie * Lipsync Winners: Gracie K & Melatonin Fame * Bottom 2: Luz Glitter & Roselyna Bow * Eliminated: Luz Glitter Roast Order Episode 6: A Gown Revenge! * Main Challenge: Design and create a beautiful gown that describes your drag. * Runway Theme: Gowntastic * Top 2: Luz Glitter vs Phaedra Finesse * Lipsync Song: Ain't Gon Do It - Nicki Minaj * Returning Queens: Luz Glitter & Phaedra Finesse Roast Order Episode 7: The Future Ball * Main Challenge: Make and showcase outfits for the''' Future Ball'. * '''Runway Themes': Monster Queen Realness, Alien Eleganza & Robotic Extravaganza * Top 2: Kandy Creme vs Luz Glitter * Lipsync Song: Vroom Vroom - Charli XCX * Lipsync Winner: Kandy Creme * Bottom 2: Armani Nicole & Melatonin Fame * Eliminated: Melatonin Fame Episode 8: Monochromatic Sisters Make-Over * Main Challenge: Transform gentlemans into their own drag sisters in an outfit inspired by a assigned color. * Top 2: Armani Nicole vs Roselyna Bow * Lipsync Song: Mad Love - Mabel * Lipsync Winner: Armani Nicole * Bottom 2: Kandy Creme & Phaedra Finesse * Eliminated: Phaedra Finesse Makeover Pairs and Planets Episode 9: Circus-Star * Main Challenge: ' '''Peform and wow a live audience in a Circus Act. * '''Runway Theme': Clown Realness * Top 2: Armani Nicole vs Kandy Creme * Lipsync Song: Megatron - Nicki Minaj * Lipsync Winner: Kandy Creme * Bottom 3: Gracie K, Luz Glitter & Roselyna Bow * Eliminated: Roselyna Bow Circus Act Stunts Episode 8: The Grand All-Stars Finale * Main Challenge: Write and perform your own verse to RuPaul's hit song, Kitty Girl. * Runway Theme: All Star Glam-O-Rama * Eliminated: Kandy Creme & Luz Glitter * Final 2: Armani Nicole & Gracie K * Lipsync Song: So Happy I Could Die - Lady Gaga * Winner of Martini's Drag Race All Stars 2: Gracie K * Runner-Up: Armani Nicole